Mixed Up
by soccerluver101265
Summary: this story is "Mixed Up" it has Inuyasha, Bleach, and Naruto in it so if you watch those shows and like them read this. Also i will tell you the couples inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Mixed Up**

You must read all of the second paragraph in bold or you won't get the story so read it

**A/n: Hiya this is me so ya ummm just to tell you is not own anything bleach, inuyasha, naruto any of those but oh ya the couples are hina/histu, ichi/ruki, sasuke/sakura, and some others that will be announced in the story.**

**A/n: ok you need to know that Rukia works for the Soul Society, she has a sword called Zenkiki that can open the gate to Hell, she was born in Kahona (sp.), her parents are dead because her brother, who joined the Ataski, (sp.), killed them, she is 15, she lives with Ichigo and his family, her friends in the Soul Society are on vacation and staying in the Shimigay (sp.) house next to them, she goes to the Feudal Are, Kahona, and the Soul Society, people in Kahona and the Soul Society are just getting to know her, and they live in Cherry Blossom Florida(yes I know that is not a real place). Also she is very skilled in sword man ship and tyjustu (sp.). Now if you just read all that pat yourself on the back.**

"Hey what's up" said Ichigo. "Uhg" said Rukia. It was three in the morning and Ichigo just woke Rukia up joy. "Hey is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend now get up we got school at seven" said Ichigo. "Ya maybe but it is THREE in the frickin' mornin'!!" said Rukia. "Just get up" said Ichigo as he threw a pillow at the sleeping girl.

They went in to the kitchen and found a huge mess. The pot on the stove was boiling over, there was cereal everywhere, and all the stuff in the cabinets was thrown all over the floor. All they said was "Come on guys you can come out it prank right." Hitsugaya, Momo, and everyone else came out. It was the annual prank they play on each other. All the other people were staying next door in the Shimigay (sp.) house. "So what is up 

Rukia do anything interesting this week?" asked Hitsugaya. "No stupid it's a school week" said Rukia as she slapped him in the back of the head.

Ichigo and Rukia were now in school and were in History class when they heard a hollow cry. Rukia and Ichigo jumped up and at the same time said "May I use the bathroom" and went rushing out the door before the teacher could even respond. They found the hollow in the middle of the town park trying to eat a small girl's soul. Rukia rushed over and killed the hollow with one strike of her sword. Then she sent the soul to the Soul Society. That's when all of their friend came that were going to destroy the hollow. Then Ichigo and Rukia went back to school.

After school the girls made the guys treat them to ice cream. "So Ayame how are you and Renji doing he being nice to you because if he's not I'll kick his ass" said Rukia. "Hey I heard that" said Renji. "No one wanted your input, Renji" said Rukia. "Ya he's nice", said Ayame.

"But I think I'm going to break up with him."

"Why" shouted all the girls at once.

"Well I just think we should see other people."

"Come on yesterday you were totally in love with the guy and now you choose to break up with him"

"Well ya I just wanna see other person that's all" "

Who's the boy" said Momo.

"What boy"

"The boy you like"

"I don't like another boy"

"Yes you do or else you wouldn't break up with Renji"

"Ok I think I'm starting to like Koskue."

"What you like Koskue"

"Shhhhh the guys will hear. And yes I think I like him"

"Ok that weird you go from Renji to Koskue in one day" said Rukia.

"Let's just go back to the house" said Ayame.

They were all back at the house and super board. They couldn't think of anything to do so they decided on 7 minutes in heaven.

**A/n: So that's it so far I know it's not a great start but come on it's my first fic cut me some slack and I'll update when I get the chance so R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

**I'm sorry to say but I will soon be canceling this story sorry. But no one was really reading it but one person and I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!!!! So I'm not really surprised no one read it. **

**But I will be making another story about Twilight but its VERY different!!!!!! From this story and Twilight I mean it has all the characters but there are many twists starting with there is no Bella but there is someone else taking her place. It's a very different story!!!!!! But please read it I'll post the first chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
